habiticafandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Utilisateur:Bac à sable de LeSeulArtichaut
Cette page contient des informations pour traduire le wiki d'Habitica ; pour obtenir des informations sur la traduction du jeu, référez-vous au Guide des Linguistes. Pour obtenir des informations sur la traduction de la page Whats New (en), référez-vous à la page Creating & Editing Whats New Pages (en). Il est recommandé de rejoindre la guilde Commonwealth of i18n - Aspiring Linguists of Habitica (pour les traducteurs d'Habitica), ainsi que la guilde Wizards of the Wiki (pour les éditeurs du wiki). Certains wikis, dont le wiki français, ont également leur propre guilde (voir tableau ci-dessous) et vous êtes encouragés à la rejoindre. Tous les Scribes Linguistiques devraient parler couramment la langue traduite. Il vaut mieux n'avoir aucune traduction plutôt qu'une mauvaise traduction, car les traductions de mauvaise qualité provoquent des réclamations et sont dommageables à la réputation d'Habitica. Veuillez de pas fournir de traduction en utilisant Google Traduction ou un service similaire ; les lecteurs du wiki qui sont disposés à lire une mauvaise traduction peuvent eux-même utiliser Google Traduction pour traduire la page d'origine en version anglaise. Fournir une traduction de mauvaise qualité pourrait également empêcher un meilleur traducteur de travailler sur une page qu'ils pourraient ne pas lire complètement et ainsi ne pas s'apercevoir que la traduction nécessite d'être revue. Merci de lire toutes les étapes décrites ci-dessous avant de commencer à traduire. Trouver ou demander un Wiki pour votre langue Les wikis d'Habitica existent déjà pour les langues ci-dessous. Pour les autres langues, demandez la création d'un wiki pour votre langue dans la guilde Wizards of the Wiki. Les administrateurs d'Habitica le créeront ainsi que sa page d'accueil, l'arrangeront pour qu'il puisse utiliser les images du wiki anglais, y implanteront les feuilles de style, et vous donneront les permissions d'administrateur du wiki (en plus de quelques permissions du Wiki anglais). Traduire Il est recommandé de ne créer une page dans votre wiki uniquement lorsque vous êtes prêt à la traduire. Si un wiki non-anglais contient une grande quantité de pages en Anglais, il est plus difficile pour les utilisateurs de trouver du contenu dans leur propre langue, et il est aussi plus difficile pour les administrateurs de juger quand vous avez obtenu des paliers de contribution pour votre travail. Merci de traduire chaque page en entier avant de commencer la traduction d'une autre page. Si une guilde de traducteurs existe pour votre langue, vous êtes encouragé à la rejoindre. Préparation et copie D'abord, vous devez naviguer jusqu'à là où la nouvelle page apparaîtra. Pour cela, allez sur la page d'accueil du wiki de la langue cible, et regardez la barre d'adresse, où devrait être marqué : xx.habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Habitica —- "xx" étant le code de la langue cible. Nous allons utiliser la page sur les familiers comme exemple. La page dans la langue source (Anglais) est : habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Pets La page dans la langue cible (ici, le Français) est : fr.habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Familiers Vous remarquerez que seuls le code de langue et le texte après "/wiki/" ont changé. Le texte après "/wiki/" définit l’emplacement de la page traduite. C’est l’emplacement vers lequel vous devez naviguer. Arrivé à ce niveau, vous verrez une page vide avec un bouton "créer" là où vous devriez normalement voir un bouton "éditer". Cliquez dessus. Vous êtes à présent entré dans l’éditeur. Vous avez à présent besoin du texte de la page source (la page en Anglais). Pour l’obtenir, vous devez ouvrir dans un autre navigateur, ou une autre fenêtre, la page que vous voulez traduire et cliquez sur "éditer". Vous devriez maintenant avoir les deux éditeurs ouverts. Copiez le code source de la page en Anglais vers l’éditeur de la page à traduire et publiez. NOTE : Parfois, copier en mode visuel est préférable (si les images à l’interieur des tableaux sont complexes, ou s’il y a beaucoup de contenu, comme c’est le cas avec les pages sur les Classes). Mais généralement, vous copierez le code source. Exemple : * Regardez l’éditeur de la page Pets. En haut à droite, il y a deux onglets : "Visuel" et "Source". * Cliquez sur l’onglet "Source". * Copiez tout le code qui s’affiche alors sur votre écran (ce n’est pas grave si vous ne comprenez pas tout à cette étape). * Une fois que vous avez copié le code, le navigateur/la fenêtre n’est plus nécessaire, vous pouvez le/la fermer. * Revenez à l’éditeur de la page Familiers. * Passez en mode Source (si vous n’êtes pas en train de l’utiliser). * Collez le code source, écrivez un sommaire de votre modification ("créé, ou autre chose), puis publiez votre édition. Ça pourrait paraître terrible, mais c’est acceptable pour le moment. Prochaine étape : insérer toutes les images et autres contenus du wiki anglais vers le wiki de la langue cible. Ces contenus peuvent parfois être délaissés si ils ne contiennent pas d’information importante. Les images peuvent être inserées sans avoir besoin de les copier vers votre wiki (posez des questions sur la guilde Wizards of the Wiki pour plus d’informations) ; le seul cas où vous pourriez avoir besoin d en:Guidance for Linguistic Scribes Images can be inserted without the need for copying them to your wiki (more information is coming soon about this or ask in the Wizards of the Wiki guild); the only time you'd need to host an image on your own wiki is if it contains text and you want to provide a non-English version of it. After this step, the pages should look nearly identical. Translation The process of actually translating the pages is what you are here for. It is important to note which terms to translate and which terms to leave as they are. "Feature" is a word that is often present in other languages. "Daily" and "To-Do" might prove challenging. Another equally important guideline is to stick to the existing vocabulary. If there is a name for something already, reuse that word. Do not invent new words for the same thing. Your translation might not sound as good in your head, but for usability, it is necessary to refer to the same thing with the same word. If you really think you have a better solution, discuss it first. The following pages are the first that should be translated and maintained on any translation Wikia: ''- Front page'' - Class_System -Warrior -Mage -Rogue -Healer - Pets - Mounts You should add the following template to every page you translate: Sort Order Wikia sorts articles and categories by their titles using Unicode sort order. While this works well for English, it can cause pages in other languages to be sorted differently from the sort order usually used. To avoid this, you can set the DEFAULTSORT variable on a page to move the page to a more appropriate position. Anywhere on the page you want to change the position of, insert: What you use for the new sort key will depend on the sorting rules in your language, and it is recommended that you discuss this with other translators working on your wiki. As an example, inserting: into the French article [[:fr:À_Faire|À''' Faire]] will ensure that it is sorted with other pages starting with "A", rather than after "Z". This technique can also be used to sort articles by a word other than the first word in the title. For example, you could set sort keys for all articles starting with "The" so that they are arranged by the second word, rather than having many pages under "T". Add Language Links When your work is done, add a language link to the bottom of each translated page and its English counterpart. To learn how this is done, read Help:Interlanguage_links. Example: en:Guidance for Linguists (would link to this page from another language) Example: de:Leitfaden für Übersetzer (would link to the German page) Note that on translated (i.e., non-English) wikis, only English interlanguage links should be provided, as interlanguage linking is not set up between different non-English wikis. This is because too few people are likely to go between translated wikis to justify the effort of linking each translation and updating all existing pages to reflect new language wikis and pages. Those who do want to go from one non-English wiki to another can use the English wiki as an intermediary. Contributor Tier Process Please read The Keep:The Knights Chambers to understand the process for requesting a contributor tier. When you are ready, you can start your application through that page. Please note that monitoring and checking translations makes it especially difficult to assess tiers for non-English wikis, and contributor tiers might not be given. All tiers are awarded at the discretion of the staff. Initial Creation of Wiki by Administrators This section contains information for the English wiki's admins to help them set up a new wiki in another language. This section can be ignored by translators. Show/Hide instructions #Click on the "Start a wikia" button in the header of any wiki page and enter information in the dialog that appears: ##In the Name field, enter exactly "Habitica". ##Allow the Address field to be created automatically and do not change it for any reason. ##Select the language. It is vital that you choose the right one, otherwise, there will be trouble with language linking later. If you don't know the two-character code for the target language, you can look up the ISO code and look for the value in the "639-1" column for the desired target language. ##Click the "Next" button which will take you to a second screen. ##In the "What's your wiki about?" field, enter "Your Life, The Role Playing Game". ##In choose a hub, select "Games". ##For "Check additional categories", do not tick any checkboxes. ##Click the "Create My Wiki" button which will take you to the "Choose your theme" page. ##Select the first theme. ##Click the "Show me my wiki" button which will take you to the new wiki's front page. ##Cancel the "Congratulations! You successfully created Wikia Habitica" popup. Do NOT click on the "Add a Page" button. #Go to the English wiki's front page and open it in the source mode editor. Copy the entire contents to your clipboard. Close the editor without making changes. #Open the new wiki's front page in the source mode editor and paste in the entire contents of the English front page. #In the welcome box, replace "The wiki is also available in other languages: " with "The wiki is also available in English and other languages (available from the English wiki's home page)." We do not list all the languages in the welcome box because then every wiki's home page would need to be updated when a new wiki is created. #At the bottom of the page, replace the list of languages with "en:Habitica Wiki". Do not worry if that link does not work after the page has been saved. #Save the home page. Do not worry that it looks terrible at the moment. Do not start copying images from the English wiki, not even the Habitica logo. #Go to Category:Homepage Templates on the English wiki. Copy all templates you find there to the new wiki (see the tip below about copying files). This should make the new wiki's home page look better. Any remaining problems are likely to be fixed by the steps below. #Set up administrators: ##Go to habitica.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights on the English wiki. ##Edit the URL to change habitica.wikia.com to the domain name for the new wiki (i.e., add the language's abbreviation at the start of habitica.wikia.com). This will take you to the correct form for adding administrators to the new wiki. ##Add LadyAlys, Sonnet73, and Taldin as administrators (give them all available permissions). Also, add the person who asked for the wiki to be created (you will need to find out the name that their Wikia account uses); the page might help. #Go to Wikia's Community Central : Interlanguage link requests page and follow the instructions there to request language linking from the English wiki to the new wiki. After Wikia staff have done that, the link to the English wiki at the bottom of the new wiki's home page should start to work. #This next step must be performed by a person who is an administrator on both the new wiki and the English wiki. Go to the form for contacting Wikia staff. For the subject, enter text like "Image reuse from habitica.wikia.com to new translated wiki and JavaScript editing". For the message enter text like "Hello. I'm an admin of http://habitica.wikia.com/ and URL. Could you please allow URL to be able to use the images from http://habitica.wikia.com/ ? Please could you also enable http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:JavaScript_review_process on URL? Thank you!". Change "URL" to the URL of the new wiki in both places it appears. It will take a day or two for Wikia staff to enable image sharing and JavaScript editing. After they have done that, the Habitica logo will automatically appear on the new wiki's home page (as will other images on other pages that are created by copying the source code from the English wiki). #After the above step has been completed, copy each of the stylesheets and JavaScript files below to the new wiki (see the tip below about copying files). Ignore any of these files if they show nothing but 404 errors on the English wiki (those files are not in use yet). Note that changes to the JavaScript files will not take effect until after they have been reviewed by Wikia staff. #* MediaWiki:Wikia.css #* MediaWiki:Common.css #* MediaWiki:Monobook.css #* MediaWiki:Common.js #* MediaWiki:Wikia.js #* MediaWiki:Monobook.js #Adjust the Theme, Wordmark, FavIcon, Templates, Color set, Top Menu. More info to come. #Enable any features on the new wiki's page that you would like to use and are not enabled by default (e.g., badges/achievements). (Note: the link goes to the English wiki; please adjust the URL for the new wiki.) #Add the new wiki's URL and the language name (not the English version of the name) to the English wiki's home page in the Welcome box and in the list of languages at the bottom of the home page (do not worry if that latter link does not work yet; it will when Wikia staff have enabled interlanguage linking). #Add the new wiki's details to the table of wikis in Guidance for Linguistic Scribes. #Tell the person who requested the wiki that they can now translate the home page and then start translating other pages. Tip: When copying files (such as templates, stylesheets, and JavaScript files) from the English wiki to the new wiki, the easiest method is below. Do not do this from any of the non-English wikis because if you do, the final file names will be wrong! # On the English wiki, open the file in the source editor. # Copy the entire contents to the clipboard. # Do not save or cancel from the source editor! # Adjust the page's URL to add the new wiki's language abbreviation at the start of the URL and hit enter on your keyboard. You will now find yourself in the source editor for the same file in the new wiki. # Paste from your clipboard. If there is already content there (e.g., default styles with comments in the new wiki's language), then do not overwrite that content. Instead, paste the English wiki's material below it, then search through that English material to find the comments and code that match the existing content, and delete that English material. ru:Руководство для писателей-лингвистов ja:Wiki翻訳者ガイドライン